Odds & Ends
by LJ1983
Summary: Graveyard fic. A collection of very old Hellraiser one shots, and bits and pieces I have lying around which are from scrapped stories. First story up; 'You Were Human Once 2010'
1. You Were Human Once 2010

**Odds and Ends**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Only the stories. Rated M for adult themes.

**Author Introduction: **So, as many of my oldest followers will recognize, the following short stories are one shots I wrote on my first year here on Fanfiction. I took them down last year, mainly because I wanted to start again with them and felt they were too OTT fluffy, and too sweet for HR. My plans for major rewrites on each story will still go ahead, of course, and each will be very different to how they were originally envisioned, but I felt I ought to re-post the originals. Mainly so that people can see how much my writing style has improved over the years, but also because I did feel a little bad for taking them down. People did like them. :) I have to point out, my writing style is much different now. I'm more concerned in a greater accuracy in character than I used to be, even if I still like to write fluff. :) These are mainly here for historical reasons, and as a contrast to the new rewrites/re-interpretations. The only thing I did with these was correct grammatical/punctuation errors, since that is important in writing. The first one shot here is my very first story, which I was strangely proud of at first. The rewrite of it is also nearly finished. ;) Other than old one shots, I will also post up little bits and pieces I wrote for the chapters of longer stories that I wrote years ago and were also taken down; bits that could work as drabbles or small one shots. You'll see. Enjoy! Please review. :D

* * *

::~*~::

If you enjoyed this story and want to know more about my work, then you can like the LJ1983 Facebook page.

::~*~::

* * *

_**Full Summary**_

_A fan alternative take on the infamous scene from 'Hellraiser II: Hellbound', in which Kirsty reminds Pinhead of his humanity. As well as presenting him with photographic evidence of his human past, Kirsty decides to reawaken his slowly burgeoning humanity with something no one has ever dared to attempt before with him...a kiss! Could this ever possibly work? Much sweeter and tender than the film version. One Shot._

* * *

You were Human Once

Pinhead could only watch on helplessly as his loyal Cenobitic minions were slaughtered and reduced to their human forms at the moment of death. He glared at the murderer; Hell's newest Cenobite...the former human known as Doctor Channard; a man obsessed with the Lament Configuration and Hell in general. His lust and greed had led him to this moment, and he desperately wanted more.

"I'M TAKING OVER THIS OPERATION!" the Channard Cenobite growled in a horrid arrogant voice, demanding dominance.

While this new addition to Hell had fully embraced his new life as a demon, Pinhead, however, was in the opposite direction. Just moments before Channard had entered the room, the human female Kirsty Cotton had handed him a really old photograph. This photo was the key to Pinhead's past, and Kirsty knew it. In the photo stood a tall, debonair, brave and dashingly handsome army officer, and Pinhead had thought he recognized him; but where from?

Was he someone who had escaped Hell, like Frank Cotton? No. Kirsty Cotton was adamant that the man in the photo was _him..._Pinhead!

"I..._remember_." he had said following a few moments of gazing really hard at the photo, while Kirsty looked to him in sympathy and concern, with her fear of him melting away bit by bit. The seconds ticked by as she stared into his now sad, dark eyes she could sense a new feeling taking over in her heart; it felt different to anger and hatred. Kirsty didn't know for sure what this feeling was, but she had an idea.

_'I can't be,' _she thought to herself as she examined the feeling more closely._ 'I can't have feelings for him. I just can't! It's not right.'_

"You were _all_ human!" Kirsty finally trembled, ripping her gaze from Pinhead and acknowledging the other Cenobites; they were once just as human as Pinhead.

"Why are you doing this, child? Why must you help us?" Pinhead queried suspiciously, but with a tinge of nervousness present in his voice.

Kirsty chose to say nothing. Instead, she moved closer to him. Bringing a hand up, Kirsty slowly and gingerly placed it to the side of his cheek, then stroked the tips of her delicate fingers along it tenderly.

Those deep, dark eyes fell upon her hand curiously. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked confusedly.

Kirsty smiled slightly. "I'm helping you to remember more of your humanity." she whispered.

Pinhead stood perfectly still, straightening himself up to his full six foot frame, rooted solid to the spot as Kirsty, without warning, leaned herself up, bringing her face to his.

Tilting her head to one side so his pins didn't puncture her tender skin, Kirsty closed her eyes and pressed her ruby lips against his contrasting pale lips softly. Initially unresponsive, Pinhead finally began to relax into the kiss, allowing his human instincts to flow freely, and eventually closing his own eyes and bringing his hands to cup her cheeks, while her own hands slid down and settled on his chest.

A thousand memories of kisses with many lovers, girlfriends, hookers, and the occasional harmless Christmas kiss bombarded Pinhead as their lips brushed hungrily together. He finally remembered what it was like to taste the sweet lips of a beautiful woman, and it felt good...it always did. And it felt good to kiss Kirsty Cotton, despite the fact they were from two separate worlds.

A minute ticked by and Kirsty finally broke the kiss and pulled away, looking deep into his sad pain ridden eyes. She was positive now, the butterflies in her stomach and her rapid pulse confirmed it; she had fallen hopelessly, desperately and insanely in love with him. But why?

Could it have been the recent tragedy in her life and his past human life full of war and death that had brought them together? Bonded them on some subconscious level that they were both unaware of until now?

It was possible.

Kirsty was amazed when a slight childlike smile slid across his lips.

"Kirsty," Pinhead murmured, "I feel...unusually fond of you."

Kirsty's mouth dropped wide open as she heard him speak such sweet words. She'd never have thought Pinhead, a crazy, pain obsessed demon, would ever feel anything for her and then tell her so. She smiled for a brief second before shrinking away, her brown eyes still locked onto his dark ones. She was about to reply to his confession, perhaps tell him she felt the same, but it was never meant to be.

The Channard Cenobite, the real evil one in the equation here, had breezed into the room and interrupted them. Moments following the kiss, Kirsty had been pushed into the sidelines for her own protection by the humanized Pinhead, but the Cenobites had fallen - one by one in their attempt to protect her and Tiffany, and their home. Now only Pinhead remained left following in the wake of the tragic deaths.

"AND YOU GIRLS WILL BE MY FIRST PATIENTS!" Channard growled menacingly at Kirsty and the young mute girl Tiffany, whom Kirsty had befriended and was now desperately trying to protect herself.

Pinhead could see the desperation and fear in Kirsty's eyes. He knew that neither she nor the other girl would survive an attack by this Channard creature. He had to step up here and protect Kirsty, protect _both _girls, at the cost of his own life. He simply no longer wished to see them suffer, not at least Kirsty.

It all happened so fast. One minute he was the villain, with Kirsty as his sweet and innocent victim. Now, he was the hero and Kirsty was his damsel in distress.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Pinhead snarled at Hell's newest, craziest power hungry Cenobite as he stepped out in front of them, blocking Channard's way to the girls.

Channard murmured not a word. Instead, he raised his hands and a brilliant crackle of electricity shot from them, engulfing Pinhead's face.

Kirsty watched on from the shadows as another shot of the brilliant, bright light bathed the head of the pinned Cenobite.

_'What's happening to him? What is that monster doing to him?'_ Kirsty thought worriedly.

After about five shots, Kirsty had realized that Pinhead had been stripped of his pins, the grid like pattern and unnaturally pale tinge of his skin melting away to reveal his human features. The man who now stood before them was now completely human. Turning his head slowly around to face her, the human Pinhead's breath was instantly took away as he absorbed her angelic features, while Kirsty took in his boyishly handsome, clean-cut looks. His soft and kind blue eyes twinkled at her, and she felt herself falling ever deeper for him.

For what seemed like a lifetime, Kirsty and the former Cenobite just simply stared transfixed at one another; neither saying anything, just merely smiling sadly to each other in mutual understanding.

But now, Kirsty's heart felt like it would break as she noticed how he was signalling for her to leave at once. She knew what this meant; he was going to sacrifice himself to save her.

"No! I can't leave you!" Kirsty cried as she stepped out of the shadows and made her way slowly toward him.

Pinhead turned fully around as he noticed her moving closer to him. "You must, Kirsty. Please, leave this place at once. You're not safe here."

Kirsty remained defiant, still walking toward the man she had grown feelings for, and listening to his voice as he spoke to her, noticing the difference. She felt a lump forming in her throat as she heard how _human_ he sounded. She thought of how lovely his voice was as she drew just mere inches from him, and made to place her hands atop his shoulders and staring deep into his piercing blue eyes, pleadingly, begging him for one last moment, for one last kiss.

"Please, kiss me." she whispered tenderly, while human Pinhead glanced nervously at Channard who, not surprisingly, seemed impatient, but then a weird smile crept upon his ugly face.

"VERY WELL. I DON'T SEE WHY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ONE LAST MOMENT TOGETHER, BEFORE YOU DIE!" Channard growled, cackling evilly.

Pinhead turned to face the young woman he had fallen in love with and smiled sadly, and he took her by the waist, pulling her to him gently, kissing her lips once again, but only this time more passionately, in the absence of the pins.

Eventually, Kirsty could only grudgingly pull herself away from Pinhead's loving, tender embrace, her lips slowly tearing from his.

Smiling briefly, Pinhead suddenly turned deathly serious as he looked into her eyes.

"I'll be fine. We'll meet again. Go, Kirsty...NOW! Save yourself!" the human-Pinhead instructed her while she painfully tore herself from his oddly warm hands and darted toward the door, grabbing Tiffany's arm and pulling her along with her.

However, as Tiffany ran up ahead, Kirsty stayed behind, hidden behind the door and watching through the cracks, unknown to her would-be lover and could only watch on helplessly as Pinhead's throat was slashed by Channard's tentacle knife. Blood poured profusely from the gaping wound and down his chest while he gasped for breath.

A tear came to Kirsty's eye as she watched him fall backward and hit the floor. She had hoped he would prevail over Channard, but no. He was dead and he wasn't even given a chance; a chance for life, a chance to love, a chance to defend himself with better efficiently, and it wasn't fair.

Kirsty was heartbroken. But for now, all she could do was be thankful for the kiss they shared, take away a mental picture of him and feel comforted by the fact that now he was free and no longer a brain washed Cenobite. He could now finally, after seventy-odd years trapped under a spell, rest in peace.

_**~ The End ~**_

* * *

_Next one shot up soon! Hope you liked, and that it brought back memories for my oldest followers. ;)_


	2. A Face only a Mother Could Love 2010

**Summary: **_It is 1922. One year following Captain Elliot Spencer's journey to Hell and his transformation into Pinhead. When Elliot's belongings are discovered within a Quonset hut in India and with no trace of him anywhere, they are sent to his elderly mother who believes her only son is dead. But then she solves a mysterious puzzle box that she found amongst his belongings and comes face to face with a mysterious pinheaded creature that is remarkably like her lost son... One shot._

* * *

A Face only a Mother Could Love

_July 1922. Spencer Residence, London - England_

Elizabeth Spencer gazed down intently at the opened trunk of clothes, nic nacs, photographs and books sadly; salty tears brimming in her eyes and a single drop rolling down her wrinkled cheek. The elderly woman was feeling nothing but heartache and upset as she rummaged through it all, for this trunk belonged to her son...her _only_ son; Captain Elliot Spencer.

The trunk had arrived earlier that day, brought to her by one of the men who had served under Elliot's command. Her son's belongings had been found in a Quonset hut in India, with no trace of him anywhere, only bits of his torn, blood stained uniform. Poor Elizabeth's heart had ceased its beating for a moment when the young man informed her that Captain Spencer was reported missing, and presumed dead.

As she took out his green military jacket and brought it to her face, inhaling deeply, Elizabeth's heart was broke, but she'd expected this moment since Elliot was a child, when he triumphantly declared he was going to be a soldier when he became a man. True to his word, Elliot joined the British Expeditionary Force when he was old enough, where he eventually rose to the rank of Captain.

Elizabeth was so proud of her boy, but she couldn't help but worry especially when he was called out to fight in the current war which was accurately referred to as The Great War. Elliot, to her relief, had survived the whole four years the war had raged, but when he returned home, he was a changed man. No longer was he the headstrong, polite, charming and pucker English gentleman that she had remembered Elliot as being. Her son was angry, bitter, and – to her horror – drank copious amounts of alcohol, the demon drink she had once described it - and accurately so too. Smoking Opium had become something of a regular occurrence too. The place of blame for his drastic change in character was reserved only for God, and Elliot had despairingly claimed that He too fell at Flanders.

Elizabeth had despaired when Elliot took off again suddenly, though not to seek out sex with hookers, babbling something about a puzzle box and that he would simply have to find it.

"I'm an explorer of forbidden pleasures, mother. I must find that box. I've heard it contains wonders, and I must possess it for my own." Elliot had told her before pecking her on the cheek and dashing out of the door. There was no stopping him, and she was positive her once level headed and sensible son had lost all reason.

That was three years previously.

Elizabeth had given up all hope of seeing her grown son again, and now, as she examined each of the items in the trunk, she was certainly sure he was never coming back.

"Oh, what's this?" the frail old lady muttered to herself as she spotted a golden, brass object right at the bottom of the trunk. It was an unusual, cube shaped puzzle box adorned in complicated and intricate designs. But it was beautiful. As she pulled it out to take a closer look at it, Elizabeth had a sudden realization. "I wonder if this is that puzzle box Elliot was telling me about?" she queried herself as she turned it over in her hands.

She smiled a little as she finished examining the box. "Oh, this is nothing more than a harmless toy, Elliot. You risked your life for this? If I could only get my hands on you..."

Whilst Elizabeth spoke, she felt herself being gradually drawn to the puzzle box that, just a moment ago, she found unremarkable. Against her will, Elizabeth's bony, rheumatic-ridden fingers ran over the designs of the box. It didn't take long for the box to suddenly shift from its cube like shape, becoming three dimensional. Slowly, it configured into the shape of a star and the little circular panel opened up, revealing a bright light inside it.

Elizabeth placed the puzzle box down and gazed at it in awe while it played an unusual tune. "Unbelievable." She murmured. However, her wonder and amazement would not last long for the whole room started to quake. Lights began to flicker and many pictures cracked and fell from the walls. As Elizabeth steadied herself, she looked over to the corner of the room where two sinister looking individuals appeared to her in a brilliant blue crackle of electricity. Both were pale, bald and adorned in leather, and bloody wounds were worn proudly like jewelry.

One of them, Elizabeth had noticed, was a female. Her throat had been sliced open vertically and the skin was pulled away, held in place by wires – exposing her larynx, and she had a nail inserted through her nose.

The other one, however, a male, had caught Elizabeth's attention the most. His head and face had an intricate grid pattern cut into it, but it was bloodless. Pins were driven into each intersection of this grid, and he had dark, coal-like emotionless eyes. But somehow, this frightful and mutilated man reminded her of someone, someone very close to her. "The box...you opened it...we came." the priestly, elegant man with pins said to the old lady, making her jump at the sound of his deeply authoritative inhuman tone.

Feeling a little braver suddenly, Elizabeth walked over to the man slowly, gazing at him intently, taking in his facial features. He practically dwarfed Elizabeth, as he was at least six feet tall – just like that someone he reminded her of.

_'It can't be'_ she thought to herself.

"W-w-who are you? Why did you come out of the box?" Elizabeth stammered, trying to make sense of the situation.

The pin-headed man looked straight at her. "The box is a pathway to Hell and a means to summon us. We are explorers in the further regions of experience...demons to some, angels to others, bringers of pain and pleasure to those who solve the puzzle box. You solved the box, old one, we came; now you must accompany us. Taste the pleasures we have to show you."

As the pinned demon spoke, Elizabeth's eyes filled with fresh tears; she was positive to who this was now. He was her flesh and blood. She'd know the boy she had birthed from anywhere.

"No tears, please old one. Such a waste of good suffering." he told her as he noticed the tears spilling down her cheeks.

Elizabeth couldn't hold back any longer. "Do not speak to your mother like that, young man, or you'll be punished!" Elizabeth admonished the pinned man, her maternal instincts coming to the fore as she slapped him across the head.

He looked at her in confusion. "I do not have a mother. I am a Cenobite...I reside in Hell." he told her, a flicker of familiarity in his dark eyes.

Elizabeth was having none of it. "Don't you talk back to me, Elliot James William Spencer. You know who you are! You must recognize your own mother, for God's sake! You're Damned lucky your father is no longer with us, or he would have given you the belt!"

As Elizabeth mentioned the father and his belt, she saw a twinge of discomfort in his manner and he seemed to be losing his composure. It was working; she was getting to him.

"ENOUGH, OLD ONE!" the female cenobite growled, clutching her curled tipped knife tightly and advancing on Elizabeth.

"No! Wait! Leave her be. She solved the puzzle in ignorance. I sense no sin in her old soul. She is forfeit. Leave us. We shall have to find another willing soul to take back with us." The pinned demon gestured for the female to leave, and she complied, leaving him and the old lady alone.

Neither spoke for a while, until Elizabeth gingerly stepped forward, placing her wrinkled hand to his cold cheek. "Elliot? Is it really you, my son?" she whispered, looking up into his deep, dark eyes.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, mother. I was once your son Elliot; now I'm but a shadow of humanity, a fruit of all my encompassing misery." he said sadly.

More tears spilled down her face. "Oh, my son! My beautiful boy..." she cried out, cupping both his cheeks with her hands. "What...what...happened to you? Why are you like this?" she asked, gazing at the open wounds on his chest, the skin peeled down and sewn into his leather attire. It all simply horrified his old mother.

"My appearance is but a symbol of a great, suppressed rage I carry around. There was a lot of pain involved, but it was necessary for I have been given a greater chance in Hell. I am Leader of the Cenobites. I have found my calling, mother."

As she listened to her only son talk, Elizabeth's heart was breaking as she knew the little boy she had given birth to, raised and had watched grow into a fine, handsome man – the same one who was stood before her now – was never going to be the same again. She desperately wanted to cocoon him in her arms and protect him – like she did when he was a child after he grazed his knee. But she couldn't do that. She had to let him go. Elizabeth shook her head slightly, smiling. "You always were a leader, Elliot, and I always knew you were destined for big things. I just never realized it would be this big." she told him sadly.

Elliot didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. As he pulled away, a single tear of blood rolled down his cheek. "I .._.love_...you, mother." he said to the old lady quietly.

"I love you, too, Elliot." she sobbed, while she took out a hankie from her pocket and dabbed his bloodied tears away like he was a child again. "Don't cry, my son; you'll only set me off again." she told him, her voice breaking up slightly from the upset.

Elliot opened his mouth to say something else, but he thought the better of it and backed away. "Farewell, mother." he said, but before he could turn back for Hell, Elizabeth grabbed his hand and looked up into his pierced face.

"You'll always be an angel to me. Never forget that, son." she murmured softly, while Elliot nodded his head briefly and turned on his heel, going back to Hell and leaving his old heartbroken mother alone. She watched as the Hell puzzle shifted back to its cube shape, then she sank to her knees – sobbing her heart out.

Elizabeth would never forget the day she came face to face with her re born son and she was never the same again. Then, exactly two months later – on what would have been Elliot's thirty-fourth birthday – Elizabeth Spencer died. Of a broken heart. She simply could not cope with the knowledge of her son's sadistic job in Hell. Now, all her earthly possessions, including Elliot's, were all taken to the local junk shop, where an obese man by the name of Mr Laslo became entranced by a beautiful, golden puzzle box on his one of many visits...

**_~ The End ~_**

* * *

_Elizabeth Spencer is my OC. Fic first written March 31st 2010. The hopeful rewrite to this story should be coming within a year or so, perhaps even less. At the moment, I have no idea how it'll turn out. It certainly won't be fluffy like this, but I'm finding a hard time thinking of how it could go rather than Pinhead tearing the old woman apart. I want for the rewrite to be much darker, and longer. More meatier. But I still want for Pinhead to bond with and remember his human mother. There's no way I'd end it with her getting tore apart. I'll think of something. In the meantime, hope you enjoyed this. I know it's a little soppy, but I did write this nearly five years ago when I was fresh back into writing, and watching HR again. My writing style, as once explained, is much darker now, and more fleshed out. ;) But, I enjoyed writing this so much, along with the other stories I'm re-posting. So why not? Oh, and for the rewrite, I will be changing the Matriarch Spencer's name to Agnes. It just seems a lot less predictable than Elizabeth. :) Thanks for reading!_


	3. Till Death Do Us Part 2010

**Full Summary**

_It's 1921, and two months following the disappearance of Elliot Spencer. Whilst his family and friends seem to have given up all hope on him being found alive and have begun mourning him, his beautiful and loyal wife Katherine is not entirely convinced that her husband is dead and sets out to find him. However, she's in for a big surprise when she stumbles across a mysterious golden puzzle box in his bunker in India...One Shot_

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part

_September 1921 - London, England..._

Katherine Spencer sat staring into the eyes of the man whom occupied the photograph in her hands; a man in a military uniform looking brave, gallant and ready to fight for King and country. The man, an army Captain and decorated War hero, was Katherine's husband of only five years yet they had been through so much together.

Katherine Alma Willoughby had met Elliot Spencer back in 1915, on the Western Front during the Great War. She had been an army nurse, tending many wounded soldiers of all kinds of ranks and ages, some of them only being young boys. Most of the men who came into her care rarely survived, and some were dead on arrival, but one man in particular caught her attention when he bounded into the tent with one of his gravely injured comrades draped over his shoulders.

He was a startlingly handsome man with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, and a mischievous charm and air about him which floored even a pensive woman such as herself. She had been taken aback by his bravery more than anything, the deed in which he had carried out. He had charged, without a thought or concern for his own welfare, right into the middle of gunfire and hand grenades going off all around him to save the life of his comrade, the young Private under his command who had been shot down. Unfortunately, the young man did not survive; however Captain Elliot Spencer, his rescuer, did.

The respected Captain had been bowled over by Katherine the minute he laid his frost blue eyes upon her, and fell in love almost instantly. Her head was full of dark untammable corkscrew curls, her lips were rose red, her skin bronzed and healthy and blemish free. She was very short in stature though - five foot exactly, and it was quite intimidating to stand opposite someone as tall as Elliot Spencer, who was at least six feet tall. But it did not put her off.

Elliot, though you could see in those vivid baby blues of his that the horrors of the brutal war was getting to him, was such a persistent cheeky charmer, with an equally cheeky dimpled smile, and tried everything in his power to woo Katherine, to which he finally did. Katherine relented and agreed to go for a drink with him. One drink turned to many dates and many dates led to Captain Elliot Spencer asking Katherine for her hand in marriage on the battlefield one day in 1916. She accepted. Then in September 1916, the two wed; with Elliot looking as handsome as ever in his dress uniform, and Katherine looking like an angel in her long flowing bridal gown.

But not long after the happy couple wed, Elliot became more and more distant as the years went by. After the war had ended, Katherine had noticed he was not the same Elliot Spencer she had fallen in love with. The Elliot Spencer before her now was angry, drank a lot, and to Katherine's dismay took opium. He even got into fights, with one time getting the beating of his life when he decided to flirt with another man's wife at the local bar. Katherine nursed her husband's battle wounds, but somehow she felt the mental wounds he carried around with him would take a lot longer to heal than his physical wounds.

By the time they had entered the nineteen twenties, Elliot had been completely consumed by the 'survivor's guilt' that he seemed to have been suffering from since the Battle Of Flanders, and rather than turn to God in his time of need, he turned his back on Him, claiming He too fell at Flanders.

Katherine grew ever more concerned for her husband who seemed to have become a ghost of himself and she was afraid she was losing him. Not even his dear and beautiful younger sister Evelyn, whom he was always so close to as a boy growing up, could not reason with him or make him see sense. And his elderly mother was utterly heart broken beyond words for her eldest son's behaviour.

Katherine was now despairing. It would seem the self destructive path he had chosen to walk down may very well one day be the end of Elliot. She just knew that one day, he would end up in prison, homeless...or even dead.

Then, one fateful morning, her worst fears were confirmed. She remembered waking up alone in bed; his clothes and suitcase were missing and a note was left on his pillow for her to find. As she read the note, she cried and tears splashed down, ruining the ink and making it run down the page...and it was then that she knew that there would be a possibility she would never see him again.

A month went by, and still no word from her missing husband. His family had now given up, and assumed that he was dead, began to grieve for him. But not her, never her. She knew he was out there somewhere, suffering, alone. She had to find him.

But how? He could have been anywhere.

Then one night Katherine had an intense dream. A dream revolving around a puzzle box. A dream filled with pain, despair, and even pleasure...and all this came from Elliot, she could feel his suffering and knew she had to go and find him...

She found herself visiting India; she just knew he would have come to this place, for the baser methods of gratification. The whorehouses, the opium...this place had it all. But she was also following her instincts; her heart. This led her to a cylinder shaped bunker, a kind of Quonset hut. Stepping inside, she at once saw - there laid out on a cot - his belongings, his uniform jacket, a radio playing soft jazz music in the far corner. But no sign of her husband.

"My God, Elliot; where are you?" Katherine gasped outwardly to herself, really frightened and worried for her husband. Where in the world could he be indeed?

As she attempted to step closer to his cot, her foot accidentally kicked at a brass object on the floor right in front of her. It was a box. A puzzle box. The very same puzzle box from her dream. Leaning over to pick it up, Katherine stared at it. It sure was beautiful with its patterns, carvings and obvious brilliant workmanship. Whomever had invented this fine work of art must have been a genius. But Katherine could also sense, as she gazed at the beautiful box in her hands, that it also had something to do with Elliot's disappearance. She just knew it. She could feel it in her heart.

The more she thought of it, the more drawn she became to the box, and soon she found her fingers working the designs of the puzzle. Her desire to find Elliot was so strong and was helping to guide her fingers.

Eventually it made a clicking sound and shifted about in her hands. It wasn't long before it seemed she had solved the box, and the little circular panel on the top slid open, whilst at the same time the room quaked and the crevices in the walls became more evident. The atmosphere became dark as well as the room, and Katherine gasped and backed away when the wall opened up and revealed to be never ending halls and corridors leading to God knows where inside.

Katherine squinted through the bright light which poured out from the opening and could just make out two shadowy figures coming forth to her. The two leather clad individuals drew nearer to her and looked upon her with dark and unfeeling eyes. One was a female with pale blue skin, bald with her throat sliced open and held in place by the wires which protruded from her cheeks. She kept her cold gaze on Katherine, a rusty knife in her hands and looking ready to kill her as she circled around her like a hungry wolf, while the other stepped closer and placed a hand on the female's shoulder, gripping it.

"This one is mine. You shall leave." he barked at the female.

This one was a male, and he was quite extraordinary in appearance. He was bald and pale skinned like the female but what made him stand out so much more than the female was the many pins that adorned his face, all driven in to every intersection of a bloodless grid like pattern which was cut into his face and head. Many wounds to his chest were shown in all their sickening yet erotic glory while the flesh from the cuts were supposedly pinned into the leather suit he wore by rusted hooks. He was quite tall and seemed to command authority. But he seemed familiar to Katherine somehow, and she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"You opened the box, summoned us, and we came." he finally spoke after the female left them alone, not taking his unblinking dark gaze from Katherine.

She said nothing; she simply stared at him, drinking in the sight of him. There was just something about him. His eyes, his manner, his expressions, his lips, his height...his face. Even for the pins which covered his face and the deathly tone of his skin he was quite handsome, and seductive.

Katherine still stared closely at his face as a startling realization hit her._ 'Oh, my God - it can't be...'_

"Who are you?" she whispered faintly to him, her hands trembling with fear.

The pin headed man's hairless eyebrow rose upward minutely and he stared at her with a curious expression twisting his studded face. "I am a Cenobite; an explorer in the further regions of experience. You solved the box so you must come with me to Hell. The Labyrinth awaits you."

Katherine was deathly certain now that this_ 'Cenobite' _stood before her was the very person she had decided to make this trip in the first place for. The one she was desperate to find. The man everyone else was certain was dead. The man she married.

"Elliot, is that you?" She choked.

The Cenobite looked to her with such disdain. "No. I am a Cenobite; a soldier of Hell, server of Leviathan. I do not know who you are referring to, child. I do not know of this Elliot. You solved the box - now you must come with us and taste our pleasures. You cannot escape us or evade us with your little ruse." he boomed, his voice so deep, monstrous and dripping with malice.

But Katherine was certain that the demon stood in front of her was that of her husband. She looked him in the eye, straight in the eye, seeing how he was just about ready to kill her, then said determinedly; "It is, it is you Elliot! My God, what happened to you? What is this you've become?"

The demon, seemingly calm but Katherine sensed his impatience mounting, kept his unblinking hard stare on the beautiful human female before him. "I have always been this way, child...always. I am Xipe Totec; favourite son to Leviathan and leader of the Cenobites, the Dark Prince of Pain and Black Bishop in the Order of the Gash. I greet those whose desires and sins call I and my Gash, and then we show them the true meaning of suffering. I want to hear no more of this Elliot you seem so certain that I am. I was never human. You are mistaken."

Katherine seemed to understand now what had happened to her husband, what the box was. The world that he now served. But she would not listen to him. She knew Elliot still existed within him. She moved even closer still, placing a hand to his cheek. "No, I am not mistaken. _You _are. I stand before my husband, Elliot Spencer. He is in the room with me now and he is you. Elliot, please, listen to me! Break free of your spell and come back to me! How could you leave your mother? She's heartbroken that her only son may be dead. Your little sister who loves you, who just wants her big brother to come back and watch over her; she's never been the same since you left. And me, Elliot? How could you leave me?!" She was hysterical now. "Elliot, please listen to me!"

The pinned man's lip curled in anger and without warning, his arms snapped out with his hands roughly grabbing her shoulders. She gasped in horror as he then pinned her against the wall with force. She could feel his chilly breath ghosting along her cheeks, making her shudder. "I am not Elliot, woman! Do not refer to me as such as one of your own."

Katherine's patience had finally worn down, and her hand now connected viciously to his jawline, just below the bottom row of pins, slapping him hard and receiving cuts to her palm from where she caught the pins. She watched on as his facial expression turned from pure anger to confusion and surprise.

"How dare you! Where's the Elliot I knew who went racing into battle, the Elliot who dashed out into the middle of gunfire to save the life of a comrade, the Elliot who wooed me continuously, the Elliot who loved to dance with me, the Elliot who said on our wedding day that we shall..."

"...always be together no matter what..."

She finally looked up and seen his stunned facial expression, and his read-less onyx eyes seemed to flicker to blue for just a moment. Then finally, he said in his normal gentle tone; "Katherine, is that really you?"

Katherine smiled through the tears and she gently cupped his cheek in her hand again. She had finally reached him; she had broken to spell he was seemingly under. "Yes, it is me...it's your wife, the woman who loves you so very much."

The hands gripping her arms slowly began to loosen, as did his facial expressions and he shrank away from her, looking disgusted with himself. "Oh my God, what's has become of me? Why did I do that? Oh, Katherine, I am sorry. Please do forgive me." he pleaded, sounding more like the old Elliot he used to be with every passing second.

Katherine hushed him, placing her finger to his lips. "It's ok. It's not your fault. I understand. The horrors of the war made you into this, darling-"

"I'm a monster!" the demonized Elliot cried out, interrupting his wife and looking to his pale hands and then reaching up to touch one of his pins. "I'm a goddamn evil monster! Stay away from me Katherine... I'll just hurt you like I hurt everyone else..."

While he backed away from her and pressed his back against the wall, Katherine came closer to him, looking up into those eyes of his and placing a hand to his chest. "No, Elliot, you are not a monster. You are a man, a good man, my husband. I can feel your heart beating through my hand."

The two stare into one another eyes for what seemed like a lifetime, each feeling the love that they once shared growing in leaps and bounds. How she missed him, how she insanely loved him, even if he did leave her all alone. But that did not matter now; all she cared about now was her troubled husband and decided to soothe him by placing her lips to his for a gentle kiss, being careful of the pins that may poke at her flesh, and feeling the icy coldness of them, yet they made her feel so warm inside.

The kiss deepened, the familiar sweet taste of her lips lingering on his and as they pulled apart, they gazed to each other and she reached to stroke his face again. "Tell me Elliot," she soothed. "What exactly happened to you?"

* * *

For the next hour or so, the Cenobitic Elliot explained all before his wife. He told her everything. The box, the Labyrinth, solving the box and being impaled by hooks which dragged him into a world where he was to serve a God of Flesh and Desire.

Katherine was shocked beyond words. She felt Elliot didn't truly deserve all of this, he was not an evil person. He was simply lost and angry; he needed help, not damning. "Oh Elliot." she whispered sadly, stroking his cheek and feeling all the love she felt for him building up.

Placing a kiss upon his cheek and leaning away, she suddenly yearned to hold him again, to touch him, to feel him one more time before he must leave her. She gave him a look full of unbridled love, lust and need and Elliot understood what she wanted. Slowly, with her silent permission and nod of approval, he began to unbutton her blouse and slid it gently from her lithe form, revealing slender breasts restrained and aching for his cold touch. Once the blouse and bra were discarded to the dusty, wooden floors, his hands reached behind her waist and started to unzip her skirt, allowing it to drop and pool around her ankles while she gently undid the leather armor adorning his body. He appeared to be much more muscular than before, but that was not all that had caught her eye. They misted over as she took in the new scars he had on him once he was naked which had never been there before. Deep, brutal, ugly scars that would kill any ordinary man...

_Oh Elliot..., _she wanted to say, but she did not. Instead, she looked up and saw the sadness in his eyes, "I know I look much different now," he said. "But I am still the same man."

Katherine stood on the tips of her toes and leaned in for another kiss before saying; "Then please show me..."

Elliot smiled sadly, and nodded his head, picking her up in his strong, muscular arms and holding her close to his chest. Walking over to the cot, she was then laid down while he hovered above her. She then felt the cold touch of his hands, leaving goosebumps yet also giving fire of desire that burned deep inside her as she wanted him...oh how she wanted him again.

"Make love to me, Elliot, like how you used to." she murmured to him, watching as he carefully climbed across her and kissed her with all the fury which had been newly awakened in his body...and for the first time in nearly a year, they joined mind, heart, body and soul...

After many hours of passionate love making, both Katherine and her newly Cenobittic husband lay in each other's arms, holding the other so close to their sweetly moist body. Each wanted to stay this way forever, but Katherine knew that was not possible for Elliot was no longer apart of her world. He was no longer human, even though when they made love she could feel everything that made him so. He would have to return to Hell, and she knew this.

Bringing a hand up to his chest and feeling his fast heartbeat which was now slowing to a regular pace, Katherine whispered; "Must you leave, Elliot?"

Elliot's arms tightened around her and hugged her close. "I am afraid so, my love. My God will not be best pleased if He knew of what we just did. And I do not belong to this world anymore. I wish I could stay, Kathy, but duty requires me to return back to the Labyrinth. Additionally, duty requires me to claim your soul and take you to the Labyrinth, since you summoned me...but-"

"Let me come with you then!" Katherine suddenly blurted out to him eagerly. She gazed up into his face attentively. "Anything so we can be together."

Pinhead sighed and lowered his gaze. "I cannot take you, my love."

"Why not?" she inquired.

The Cenobite shook his head. "Because..." he sighed again. "You do not belong in my world. An angel such as you would be so much out of place in a world such as Hell."

"But, what will happen to you if...if you don't take a soul back?" Katherine asked timidly, fearing his answer.

The pinheaded creature who was once her husband sighed heavily once again and tears began to well in those fantastic ebony eyes. "Leviathan will punish me...severely." he told her grimly.

Katherine gasped out in shock. "No Elliot, you can't do th-"

"Ssssh, my love." Pinhead placed a finger about her lips to soothe her. "I am an immortal creature now. This will be nothing compared to the pain you would face if you were to come. I must leave you be, and you must live out your life."

Katherine felt close to tears again, but she knew he was right. She had to let him go. The couple eased themselves up from the cot, and out of each other's arms, reaching for their clothes to dress themselves once again. Once they were respectively clad, they simply stood there; rooted to the spot, smiling sadly and reaching over at the same time to join hands.

"Please, Elliot; promise me one thing?" she whispered sadly.

"Anything." he replied gripping her hands tightly.

She stepped closer to him. "Never forget me."

Elliot, now a Cenobite known as Xipe Totec, leaned over and kissed her lips before pulling away and revealing to her blood tears which streamed down his pale, pin adorned face. "You have my word, my beautiful Katherine. I...love you, I always will."

Katherine choked through the grief and the tears. "I...love you...too, Elliot." That was all she had to say for she understood she could not keep him any longer. She must let him go.

Elliot nodded briefly as he turned on his heel and walked toward the opening in the wall, which had recently been opened up again for him, making his way down the never ending corridor she could see. Not once did he turn back to look at his broken hearted wife, and when he finally disappeared from view and the split in the wall came together the distraught young woman sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands, crying and weeping for her one true love.

* * *

_One Year Later - London..._

Katherine sat across a blanket draped over the finely cut grass of the local park, smelling the sweet fragrance of the flora all around her as she watched a chubby, podgy limbed baby of several months in age in front of her giggle excitedly, waving his rattle about. She could not take her eyes off of him; this little baby boy in front of her. The baby she gave birth to, the baby that was her and Elliot's son.

"Are you having fun, little Jacob? Do you wish we could stay here all day?"

Baby Jacob responded by giving out such a delight filled gurgle, smiling to his mother with the very few little teeth that his mouth held and staring at her with such vividly blue eyes.

Katherine smiled and picked up one of Jacob's teddy bears; a really old one, one from his father's childhood and danced it about, listening to his shrilled excited squeals. "Well, we can stay a little longer if you want. This is the very place your daddy and I used to come, and I find it so peaceful. I can feel close to him here."

Little Jacob would not understand a word his mother was saying to him, but it did not matter. Her son was always a ray of sunshine, always lit up her world with his cheeky, dimpled smile, and always reminded her of her love who was far from her reach.

Jacob's father; the one who now resided in Hell and who had no idea he had a child to the woman he was married to for five years when he was a human being.

But...whether little Jacob was conceived during the time he was still human, or the one special time in the bunker in India whilst he was demonized and mutilated, Katherine did not know. All she did know was that Jacob Elliot Spencer was the result - either way - of the mutual love they shared for one another, and Katherine couldn't be happier for she was left with a permanent reminder of her beloved husband...

_**~ The End ~**_

* * *

_Alright, that's it. What do you think? I believe I'm looking forward to rewriting this story the most. World War 1 fascinates me so much; it's such a rich and bloody history, if incredibly complicated to learn all about. I have big plans for the story, more that this, and I've fleshed Katherine so much too. Let's just say that it's far from over in terms of their relationship, but there'll be tons of Pinsty in store too. ;) I wish I could have added more to this story, like from the twenties era, and the war. But that'll be more or less all a part of the rewrite story. Think of this as an introductory story. :) Look forward to it. In the meantime, hope you enjoyed this. Please review. :D_


	4. To Be Human

**_Full Summary_**

_AU. Having defeated his darker other half at the climax of Hell on Earth, Elliot Spencer is now alive and living in a world now alien to him...but he's not alone. Small Joey/Elliot bedroom love 'n' banter scene. (A little idea of a longer story I hope to do; adapted from an old Elsty one shot that was scrapped)_

* * *

To Be Human

One fine morning, as the light from the early morning sun seeped in through the slight parts in curtains and illuminated the body of the woman he loved, Elliot Spencer lay naked with Joey Summerskill; his strong arms entwined all around her fine, lithe form in her spacious bed, watching as she slept peacefully with her head rested against his broad chest and not daring to move one inch of muscle for he feared to wake her as she appeared so peaceful, so content. Her regular intervals of exhalations which escaped out from her nostrils blew against the exposed flesh of his chest, tickling him yet managing to keep from erupting into giggles as he did not wish to disturb her.

Instead, his questing lips journey toward the top of her head - aiming to kiss her, as slowly and gently as he could. His lips reach their destination and Elliot left a tender kiss on the head of the woman he so desperately loved before he nuzzled himself into her and his arms tightened around her more so, drawing her in closer to his chest. A sigh of contentment escaped not long after from the former Cenobite, and he listened as she followed on with a sigh of her own in her subconscious state.

Elliot's frost blue eyed gaze lingered, remaining fixed upon her peaceful, sleeping visage. He simply could not tear them away, and felt he could stay this way for all eternity. Hastily, without realizing his free hand rises up - aiming for her face and absentmindedly stroking at her cheek with the backs of his fingers - lovingly and adoringly. Eventually, his tender caresses pull her from her tranquil state of slumber without meaning to, and he silently cursed himself for stirring her.

With a slight moan and watching as her eyelids flicker open to reveal those bright blue orbs he could never help but drown in, a sweet and gentle smile weaved over Joey's plump and luscious lips, eventually it morphing into a toothy grin the longer she stared transfixed into the handsome face of the man she loved. At first, all was quiet - not a murmur from either one of them. For several seconds the besotted couple could do nothing more than grin inanely at one another, drowning within the fixed gaze of their matching aqua eyes. Both neither knew how to break the cycle, but each simultaneously think that they had to say something. As much as they desperately wanted to stay this way for ever.

The silence was broken by Elliot who murmured tenderly in his English accented and kindly voice; "Good morning, my angel."

Joey reached up and placed her lips to his. "Good morning, Elliot. How long have you been awake? And how long have you been gawking at me?" she playfully jibed.

Elliot chuckled as his fingers continued to glide across her cheek slowly and sensually, eventually twiddling with the fine strands of hair which hung down messily around her neck and face. "Since forever." he replied simply to her query; vivaciousness seemingly threatening to take over a voice so calm and polite sounding, and with mischief twinkling in those sapphire eyes. "How can one sleep with such a beautiful angel laying beside them?"

Joey's grin grew much wider whilst the tips of her fingers danced themselves over his chest, drawing patterns whilst feeling the defined muscles in his pectoris and abdomen. "Well, sorry if I kept you awake all night."

"No don't apologize," Elliot whispered, his right hand cupping at her cheek and stroking down tenderly. "I would much rather watch your face than to endure another night of disturbing dreams."

Joey sighed, bringing her own hand up to caress his cheek. "More nightmares, huh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But..." He took a deep breath. "I'm sure they will fade in time, my love. My life is becoming something to be worth living in, and for that I thank you. Without you I'd still be-"

Joey brought her fingers about his lips, silencing him mid sentence. "Sssh, Elliot. That's all behind us now, and it doesn't matter anymore. You're no longer a part of..._him. _We should look to the future and concentrate on living for _today_."

Elliot nodded as he achingly sat himself up in the bed, with Joey following not long after. Trying to at least attempt at blotting out such painful and disturbing memories of the hellish activities he would unleash as..._him_. Joey was quite right of course; there was no point in dwelling on the past. What mattered was now, and now he had an exciting and wondrous future to look forward to and that was all thanks to this one extraordinary woman Joey Summerskill; the one who had so long ago defeated _him_, had gone through Hell and back to save him, and now loved him...for the man he now was.

"So, what do you have planned for today Elliot?" Joey cooed, bringing him from his musings.

"Well..." Elliot yawned. He had still not grown used to having to sleep and endure other human activities, even after a month. "I still have more on that citizenship form you kindly got for me to fill in, Joey. I must say it is rather challenging, seeing as I have not been human for over seventy years, but I shall get it eventually." he told her brightly, before turning his attention to her and wrapping his arms about her waist. "How about you? What do you have planned today?"

Joey sighed heavily as she risen achingly from the bed. "Oh, I have a doctor's appointment this morning before I have to go to the newsroom. I made it yesterday..."

"Is this over the continuous vomiting and persistent tiredness, Joey?" Elliot inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Joey laughed weakly. "Yes, it is. I don't know what the hell's wrong with me; must be food poisoning or something. But I-" Suddenly, the natural pink-hue colour in her face was drained and replaced by a really nasty pale tinge, and her hand clutched at her stomach. She gagged and excused herself, dashing for the bathroom before locking herself away once inside.

Elliot can hear, even with the door securely closed behind her, her agonizing retching and coughing as she vomited. She was like this the previous morning. Elliot was really consumed with worry for her now. What in the whole wide world could be wrong with her?

She emerged several minutes later; her face was utterly drained of colour. Elliot, now out of the bed, captured her in his arms and drew her in for a comforting hug, holding her tenderly. "Joey, I can leave the citizenship form for today and accompany you to the doctors'..."

"No Elliot, it's fine, really. Don't worry, I'll be ok."

"But-"

Joey gave Elliot a quick kiss on the lips before he could protest and then headed for the shower, preparing herself for her appointment; with Elliot watching on as he worried over her current state of health. She did not look a bit well in the slightest.

He respected her decision for going to the health clinic without him, though he really wished she would swallow her pride and allow for him to support her in any way he could. He just had to hope and pray that whatever was wrong with his beloved girlfriend it would not be life threatening.

He owed her so much, especially since she'd helped him to break loose of the darkness in his soul, to defeat it, and that was no lie...

But for now, he was more prepared to relax and enjoy his pain-free life...along with the one woman he loved with all his heart...and with whom he'd decided to give up eternity for...

_**~ The End...or is it? ~**_

* * *

_As many might remember, this was actually an Elsty (Kirsty/Elliot) one shot I wrote years ago. But I decided to change it, making it a Jelly (Joey/Elliot) story instead. I much prefer Elliot with Joey. LOL It's like a little alternative ending to HR3; what if Elliot and Joey had defeated Pinhead and Elliot became human? It's not something I could actually see happening in the film, but if anyone would like I could try to write this as a full story. I know there's one on here already that's just as awesome, but I could definitely give it a go if you're up for it. Let me know! In the meantime, hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. Next one shot should take a while. It still needs typing out. Keep your eyes peeled!_


	5. No Longer Restless

**Author Introduction:** Ok, so I haven't updated anything in so long, and I apologize. I figured I'd treat you all to a little snippet from an old story of mine, _A Match Made in Hell_. It's a story I'm currently re-imagining with a darker twist, but still retaining what made it so popular the first time it was published. It depicts a more humane love between Kirsty and Pinhead, and quite frankly I am very proud of my vision. The first love scene between them in the newer version will be more along the lines of 'less is more', and much more darker. It won't be much like this one, I can assure you. But I still get a kick out of this, and people loved this the first time around, so to whet your appetites for more, and hopefully this'll be followed by a new chapter for the actual in progress story, here it the original love scene. It's just a little unrelated drabble type one shot, but I'm sure you're not complaining, since it's been so long since I updated or written anything. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary**

_Snippet taken from the original 'A Match Made in Hell' story. Kirsty and Pinhead had not long shared something so human, so tender, so sweet...a kiss. Now, hours on, both restless and each in their own worlds, they both finally give in to passion..._

* * *

No Longer Restless

As Xipe passed through the Schism of his world and into hers, he laid his dark eyes upon Kirsty and they began to glower with love. He felt that earlier anger he felt over Angelique's cruel teasing melt away slowly, and for the sensation of love and desire to take over. He swallowed hard at the mere image of her; she was simply - no other word for it - hauntingly beautiful.

"Hi." she simply said in a welcome greeting as he drew ever closer her.

The Prince of Hell smiled ever so slightly to her. "Greetings." he replied, watching as that familiar rose red smile came across those lips for him.

She was wearing a beautiful, long-flowing night dress and her dark, curly hair tumbled majestically over her shoulders. Her dark and captivating brown eyes looked to him full of sweetness, endurance...and desire.

The very image of her instantly took Xipe's breath away. She looked like an angel, he thought, as his smile gradually grew wider. An angel from heaven, which was quite ironic since he was from Hell.

Kirsty gazed to him as he drew ever closer, thinking of how handsome he was. Not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. It was there, she felt it when they kissed earlier on, and she wanted to bring out more of the real him. She wanted to help him as well as experience him.

Xipe very quickly composed himself as the Schism closed on them, leaving them both alone, and far from the world of pain.

They were both standing so close to each other, staring the other out. The sexual tension, the chemistry that had always simmered between them, the love they shared...it all grew in leaps and bounds as the minutes wore on. The silence was deafening.

It was then, when Kirsty began to feel she could drown in those dark liquid eyes of his through staring right into them, that Xipe finally found the courage to speak.

"Kirsty, I-"

The chance to finish his sentence never came to be, for Kirsty closed the distance between them and placed her fingers over his lips tenderly.

"Sssh." she gently silenced him. "Let's not say anything. Let's just...be together."

Kirsty gently took his hand in hers and slowly placed it to the side of her breast, helping to guide his fingers cup around the sizely round globe, and allowing him to caress it. She smiled, listening to him breathe heavily.

She took one look into his haunted face and could instantly tell he was nervous. She understood; it had been many, many years since he had been intimate with a woman...not counting the S&M and bondage acts of course, but they didn't count. Intimate in which he had made love to a woman out of proper love, real love, and not just through meaningless intercourse.

She was going to be the first in so long for him and she wanted nothing more than to make him feel loved and special. So she decided to make the first move this time.

Straightening herself right up, Kirsty lay both her hands out across his chest, then placed her lips tenderly to his, taking care to watch for the sharp and erect pins which adorned his face.

Their questing and contrasting lips slid together as they kissed slowly and softly for a few moments. After a few moments they stopped and pulled away for much needed air, staring deep into each other's eyes, deep obsidian black meeting chocolate brown.

Kirsty's hands slid from his chest and into the direction of his right hand. Clasping a tight hold hold of it with both her hands, and not once tearing her gaze from his, Xipe smiled as Kirsty took his arm and gently pulled him in as she backed up toward her bed.

As they stood over the bed, Xipe ran his hands up her arms and gradually slid the nightdress off her body, and both allowed it to fall to the floor around her feet, revealing her nakedness to him.

He gasped at the beauty of her whilst she slowly lowered herself down across the bed, enticing him with her fine form.

Her rounded breasts, the natural curves of her figure, the perfect planes of her stomach, her creamy succulent flesh was all his, there for the taking.

Xipe felt his cheeks burning somewhat. It was an unusual sensation to say the least.

Even Kirsty herself could see the adorable rosy tinges coming to his usually pallid face as she lay in waiting for him to make love to her, and she grinned.

"Why, are you blushing?" she teased, winking slightly.

Xipe smiled briefly before he reached over with a trembling hand and began to stroke her sweet and soft flesh...flesh he had so many years ago always yearned to tear apart and manipulate into something more like his, something more imperfect but perfect to him, but now could not even bear to even leave a scratch on. Love had made him a tender fool.

A deeply worried expression then came across his face. "I...it...it's just...you're so beautiful Kirsty. You seem so...fragile and I'm...I'm a monster. You've no idea how long I've dreamt of this moment, and now it is at hand I...I'm apprehensive...I don't wish to hurt you when we-"

Kirsty's smile had faded a little as he spoke to her about his fears. She'd had no idea. Rising from the bed, a still very much naked Kirsty searched for his hands and grasped a tight hold of them. They were trembling as she squeezed them reassuringly. "Xipe, you're not a monster...and there's no way you will hurt me. Please..."

She released his hands and lowered herself down gently across the bed again. "...I need you...I want you..." She sighed slightly before she then murmured those three eternally damned words which would take his breath away.

"...I love you."

Xipe's piqued facial expression relaxed slowly the longer he stared to the beautiful angel in his presence. Rather than choosing words to express how he really felt about her, he smiled sweetly and with Kirsty's assurance he eventually climbed out across her, but carefully and slowly, then resumed their kiss from earlier. However this time, it was frenzied with passion.

The tools fixed to his belt clacked around noisily as their passionate encounter intensified and grew ever more frantic, and Xipe wanted to be rid of it and soon. But it wasn't an easy task. Without opening her eyes or taking her lips from his, Kirsty helped to remove his belt which was attached through his naval. Not an easy task. Once removed, Kirsty carelessly tossed the belt to the floor, where it landed with a metal sounding thud.

Kirsty began to moan in pleasure against his lips, hot as fire, and tilted her head, sinking the back of it firmly into the soft white pillow. She grasped at the sheets hard with both hands as she felt the evidence of his growing desire for her straining the leather of his cassock and rubbing against her crotch. It drove her crazy with the sensations it was giving her, but obviously it was not giving her enough. She wanted more.

She allowed him to run his ice cold hands all over her, making goose-flesh rise at his touch and forcing her to moan ever moan passionately than ever, and before she knew it she had rolled him onto his back. She now sat across Xipe, straddling him, and fumbling with his leather clothing.

They had a difficult task in trying to remove his armour. It was not easy to just rip off in the throes of passion. The belt was hard enough, but the buckles and hooks which attached his clothes to his chest wounds were another trying and almost impossible task. But somehow along the way, they managed to remove his leather clothing from his Godly frame.

Once the armour and cassock had been casually discarded to the floor, Kirsty pulled herself away and simply stared hard at his body and gasped. She had not expected to see such defined, firm muscles in his arms, chest and stomach; all evident and showing in all their glory. Kirsty could feel the hardness of them under her palms when her hands ran up and down the length of his body.

Though marred by the ugly scars and wounds, Kirsty was not put off, and her love, the need for him, grew ever stronger. She lowered herself down to capture his mouth with hers without another murmur, kissing him with such passion whilst rolling over onto her back.

Xipe was now across her, and she felt his hands taking a hold of her waist gently, positioning himself, and ready for their act of love to commence. He looked into her eyes and smiled reassuringly. "I'll try not to hurt you, sweet angel." Xipe told her earnestly, with the tip of his erection ready and waiting for the chance to enter into her.

Taking a hold of his member, which was stiffened with pleasure, and gently stroking it and listening to him moan with desire, Kirsty looked dead into his eyes and whispered; "You won't hurt me. I trust you. Please, Xipe, make love to me."

Xipe took a deep breath and kissed her tenderly when along it came. His erection slid into her slowly and gently, almost gracefully, and with her entrance accommodating and welcoming.

The pain was but very brief, for pleasures awaited Kirsty when Pinhead began to thrust, slow and unsure at first, but in time they found a nice and steady pace.

Kirsty moaned and cried out in ecstasy with each thrust. She dug her fingers into the ashen flesh of his back and felt blood well under her nails, but neither cared for that.

Their love making was now frantic and fast, with both their bodies merging together in an act where fire and ice would co-exist, writhing under the covers of her bed.

Even after their awkward past, the deals, the blood that was shed, after all that had happened between them, this act of love making felt absolutely right and not the in slightest bit strange, despite his mutilations and other worldly appearance.

Kirsty knew now that she had made the right choice. She was happy and content now they were finally together, in each other's arms, under the gaze of the beautiful pale moon light that shone through the open window.

She was now complete, and so was he...


	6. Temptation of the Flesh

**Author Introduction:** Hello again. I'm on a mission to finish all my drabble/collection fics once and for all, starting with this one. Here is yet another snippet taken from one of my much older scrapped stories, _'Raising Hell'. _The story is due to make another triumphant comeback, after years of tinkering. As with_ 'A Match Made in Hell', _the plot will be much darker, and very different. Angelique's attempts to seduce Pinhead will be much more brutal in method, and much crueler, and more obvious. And, well...to find out more you best tune in when it's due to be posted. Not sure when, but I'm hoping for an Easter 2015 release. :) For now, please read and enjoy this little seduction scene that was written nearly five years ago, so it's not _brilliant. _I shall not be using this in the new version, of course, but did love writing this and it got a reaction from the readers. Hence why it's being re-posted here. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Summary**_

_Scene from my original 'Raising Hell' story. After growing jealous of Xipe Totec's relationship with his consort, the Cenobitic Kirsty Cotton, and of course fully aware of the benefits of being consorted to Leviathan's chosen one, the Princess Angelique plots and attempts to seduce the Prince of Hell. But will the pinheaded Cenobite fall victim to her advances and betray his beloved consort?_

* * *

Temptation of the Flesh

Angelique, not long following the removal of her clothes and revealing her naked form, could sense the presence of the Dark Prince approaching. She recognized the heavy foot steps that echoed along the monotonous halls so well, and she could almost imagine him in all his dark glory.

_'Well let's get started soon, Xipe. Soon you shall be mine, and mine alone.'_

Smiling cunningly, she took the fine sheet from her bed and slowly made her way toward the mirror, wrapping the thin material around her supple body but allowing it to show the swells and curves, giving off a good ample view of one of her breasts.

Whenever Xipe had visited her chamber he would be polite and knock first, but the Princess had insisted time and time again there was no need for formalities with her so he needn't knock.

Xipe, remembering this on arrival to her chamber, pushed open the heavy iron door and walked in calmly. "Princess, the box has been opened. We are summoned to..."

The moment he entered within her chamber, Xipe realized the 'state of undress' the Princess was currently in, but his deep dark orbs were immediately drawn to her naked form. A fine sheet sheathed all around her torso, but the shapes of her curves shown from beneath through the sheet. One firmed, succulent breast remained on show, whilst the other remained hidden.

Xipe's gaze at once lowered to the ground as he mumbled his apologies. "Forgive me. I was not aware you were indecent. I will leave to give you a moment." he said, nodding slightly before turning for the exit and attempting to leave.

"Oh it's alright." Angelique cooed, moving forward though still very much naked. "You merely caught me off guard, is all. I was only in thought and had not realized that you were coming to see me."

Her eyes were half lidded as she turned to look at him finally; her mouth was agape slightly and her long dark lashes fluttered against her creamy white cheeks. On the inside, she smirked at the thought of Xipe seeing her not fully clothed, but frowned when his expression did not change. She had been hoping to see something; a flicker of desire, of lust even within his inscrutable dark eyes. But they simply remained calm and empty.

"Yes well, we must be going soon to attend to our mission, so if you please we cannot afford to waste more time. So hurry and dress." he ordered, his eyes still fixed elsewhere.

Angelique frowned at that. He refused to look in her direction as she walked toward her battered old closet and took out an old outfit to wear for the day. "If that's what you wish." she murmured huskily as then, without warning, the Princess hastily and without any modesty allowed the sheet draped sensually around her form drop to the floor, revealing her curvaceous backside to him. She was naked and beautiful. Every curve and inch of flesh on Angelique's form was on show, and once again Xipe averted his gaze to the stone floor and kept them there.

The Princess turned slightly, smiling, hoping to be greeted by the Dark Prince's lustful stare. But he seemed to be looking elsewhere still, and thinking of something other whilst she prepared herself.

Cursing mentally, Angelique slid her dress on and then called out to him. "Xipe, would you come here for a moment? I am in need of your assistance."

Turning around grudgingly and groaning inwardly, Xipe was thankful to see that the Princess was now respectably clad - in a dark black dress which hugged tightly to her firm and slender figure, and gave off an ample view of her thighs. But there was a problem; the zipper on the back had not been fastened. Doing as he was asked, Xipe moved toward her and awaited further instructions.

"Could you pull that up for me, Xipe...?" Angelique purred and indicated to her zipper. "I am finding it to be such a hard task."

Towering over her, Xipe took the zip between his thumb and forefinger, and tried not to gaze at her exposed back. "As you wish."

Very slowly, the pin studded Cenobite raised the zipper upwards, though purposely ignored the way the partings in her attire closed together, hiding that luscious flesh from view. Such luscious, pale tempting skin.

Though, if he were being honest, he had seen much fairer skin than the Princess'; on that of his lovely consort. Her flesh, always so alluring and tempting, he would stroke lovingly and gently every spare moment he could. He remembered the feel of it as he pressed himself against her during moments of couplings, with her arms reaching to entwine themselves behind his neck, her back arching up to meet his thrusts while her cooing voice cried out his name with litany; _"Xipe...!"_

"Xipe!? Xipe?! Are you alright?"

Angelique's voice cruelly broke him free of his pleasant musings, and he quickly realized what he had been doing the whole time and at once took his masculine hand from her back.

Angelique had believed that she had been close to success when he sensed his hand move across her back, touching and caressing the flesh, and she was almost thrilled with anticipation. But then, Xipe spoke in a tone which shattered her illusions;

"Yes, I am fine." he stated coldly, pulling away. "Come Angelique. We have work to do."

* * *

_Curious about the 'Raising Hell' story due for release in the near future? Visit my LJ1983 __Facebook__ page and keep watch for more news. Thanks for reading._


End file.
